staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Kwietnia 2012
TVP 1 05:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5631 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5631); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5632 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5632); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Las bliżej nas - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 23 Poranek; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 25 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Permanentna inwigilacja, odc. 2 (Tangled in the Web); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Big Time Rush - Bardzo ważny casting, odc. 1 (Big Time Auditions) 22'; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); wyk.:James Maslov, Kendall Schmidt, Carlos Pena, Logan Henderson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Czy wiecie, że... (I didn't know that); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Zacisze gwiazd - Paweł Golec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Oko w oko - Wywiad z Olafem Lubaszenko; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 10, Nienawidzę piłki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Euro według Gesslera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 2; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 BBC w Jedynce - Madagaskar - . 1 (Madagaskar) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 8, 10 Rocznica; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Muszkieterka - cz. 2 (Femme Musketeer) - txt. str. 777 82'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Chorwacja (2004); reż.:Steve Boyum; wyk.:Susie Amy, Michael York, Nastassja Kinski, Gerard Depardieu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 8/13 - Pierwsza nagroda - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2412; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 16; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Złowrogi rzeźbiarz, odc 2 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / The Sinister Sculptor ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Rajd Świdnicki Krause; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 73 - Świadek koronny - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Piąty Stadion - odc. 6, 8 czerwca; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Miasto nadziei (Hope Springs) 88'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Mark Herman; wyk.:Colin Firth, Heather Graham, Minnie Driver; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Dynastia Tudorów II - odc. 9 (The Tudors II, ep. 9); serial kraj prod.Kanada, Irlandia, USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Dynastia Tudorów II - odc. 10 (The Tudors II, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.Kanada, Irlandia, USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Wanted: Ścigani (Wanted) 105'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2008); reż.:Timur Bekmambetow; wyk.:James McAvoy, Morgan Freeman, Angelina Jolie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Nie tylko dla pań - Tajemnice Jasnej Góry - odc. 5/5 Silva rerum; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Nie tylko dla pań - Ziemia nieznana - Elfy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 14; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 909; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 741 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 742 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 8, 10 Rocznica; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Buntownik z Yellowstone (The Rise of the Black Wolf); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Tartak - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Tunezja "U wrót Sahary" (106); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Bitwa na głosy - (8); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1944; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Kasia Nosowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 482 - Anioł stróż; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kultura, głupcze (27); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 9, Houdini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (121); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Policjanci i złodzieje (66); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Aida - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 30 minut Młodego Kina - Co mówią lekarze - txt. str. 777 24'; film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Michał Wnuk; wyk.:Agnieszka Glińska, Dominika Ostałowska, Tomasz Borkowski, Karolina Stefańska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Piąty Stadion - odc. 10, Nienawidzę piłki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (27); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Moje miasto 59'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Marek Lechki; wyk.:Radosław Chrześciański, Agnieszka Banach, Dorota Pomykała, Krzysztof Stroiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Punkty na zaliczenie (Xtra Credit) 84'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Marty Weiss; wyk.:Miocah Alberti, Marina Black, Mitch Pileggi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 07:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07.45 Pod Tatrami 07.55 Pogoda w regionie 08.00 Rozmowy o mi³osierdziu 08.10 Odcienie nadziei 08.20 Krakowskie impresje St. Markowskiego 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08.45 W ciepłym mieście 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 27 - Sopot; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 33; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:44 Piąty Stadion - odc. 10, Nienawidzę piłki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:01 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 6, 8 czerwca; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 czołówka TVP INFO - czołówka Tajemnice EURO; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Tajemnice Euro: EURO na Mazowszu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:46 Piąty Stadion - odc. 7, Rodząca; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17.00 Pogoda w regionie 17.05 Parafia z sercem 17.25 Z archiwum TVP Kraków - filmy dokumentalne 17.35 Czytanie to awantura... - program publicystyczny 18.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 18.52 Polityka bliżej - program publicystyczny 19.05 Pogoda w regionie 19.10 Pełna kultura 19.35 Żarty z PAKI 20:00 Listy gończe - Zaginiony - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Kronika sportowa 22.15 Jedź bezpiecznie - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 8, 10 Rocznica; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:26 Operacja Życie - odc. 21; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:52 Operacja Życie - odc. 22; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:22 Tu kultura - odc. 33; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Głos Mediów - odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:48 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:10 Polska według Kreta - odc. 27 - Sopot; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:33 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:41 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:20 czołówka TVP INFO - czołówka Tajemnice EURO; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:21 Reportaż TVP INFO - Tajemnice Euro: EURO na Mazowszu; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:35 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 1 A; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:08 Operacja Życie - odc. 21; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Operacja Życie - odc. 22; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Tu kultura - odc. 33; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (30, 31) - serial animowany 08.15 Miś Yogi (5, 6) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (41, 42) - serial animowany 09.40 Scooby-Doo (16) - serial animowany 10.10 The Looney Tunes Show (7) - serial animowany 10.40 Historie przy kawie (8) - talk-show 10.45 Książę - komedia obyczajowa, Wielka Brytania/Kanada 1999 12.40 Jaś Fasola (4, 5) - serial komediowy 13.40 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu 16.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu - studio 16.15 Tylko taniec. Got to dance (7) - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (30) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport - program informacyjny 19.20 Najostrzejsza dru¿yna Gillette - program rozrywkowy 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Pañstwo w państwie (26) - program publicystyczny 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (7) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Kości 7 (135) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Odjazdowa randka - thriller, Kanada/USA 2000 01.25 Magazyn sportowy 03.10 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (17) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (17) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.40 Przepis na ¿ycie 3 (7) - serial obyczajowy 12.40 Prawo Agaty (8) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Pan i Pani House (1) - reality show 14.15 X Factor 2 (8) - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Miasto cienia - film przygodowy, USA 2008 18.00 Milion w minutę (9) - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Surowi rodzice (7) - reality show 21.00 Prawo Agaty (9) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Niepokój - thriller, USA 2007 00.10 Szymon na żywo (5) - program rozrywkowy 01.10 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 7 (7) - program rozrywkowy 02.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:05 Galeria - odc. 44; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Galeria - odc. 45; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 46; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Galeria - odc. 47; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Galeria - odc. 48; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Opole 2009 na bis /7/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Szkoła na Słonecznej - odc. 10 - Koniec kotów na Słonecznej (Skola Na Vysluni odc. 10 - Konec kocek na Vysluni); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Hity Kabaretowego Klubu Dwójki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 W ostatniej chwili - o komiksie w PRL - u; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. NMP Królowej Pokoju we Wrocławiu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - D jak Drozda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Minirecital Justyny Steczkowskiej 2; recital; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (83); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 893; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 2; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - D - jak Dudek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Jak mały ryś został sam, odc. 1 (Jak był sam); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Minirecital Justyny Steczkowskiej 2; recital; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 6/13* - Narzeczona samobójcy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (83); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 893; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Jak mały ryś został sam, odc. 1 (Jak był sam); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Blondynka - odc. 6/13* - Narzeczona samobójcy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 2; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Kulturalni PL (85); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.30 Bajkowa TVS 09.00 Pippi Langstrumpf 09.35 Emil z Loennebergi 10.15 Vipo - magazyn disco 11.05 Propozycje do Vipo 11.25 Film fabularny: Ostatnia szansa 13.10 Weekend z gwiazdą 14.10 Film fabularny: Włoski front 15.55 Świat w pigułce 16.15 Być kobietą 16.45 Popcorn TV 17.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.20 Koncert w TVS 00.05 Film erotyczny 01.00 Program ezoteryczny ČT1 06:00 Zajímavosti z regionů 06:30 Hurá ze školy! (23/26) 06:45 Franklin 07:05 Dětská hlídka (10/13) 07:30 Studio Kamarád 09:45 Kalendárium 10:00 Toulavá kamera 10:25 Objektiv 10:55 Sváteční slovo básníka Václava Buriana 11:00 Náves (6/10) 12:00 Otázky Václava Moravce 13:00 Zprávy 13:05 O perlové panně 14:25 Zdivočelá země (18/20) 15:20 Zdivočelá země (19/20) 16:15 Hercule Poirot 17:10 Rozpuštěný a vypuštěný 18:30 Bydlení je hra 18:56 Události za okamžik a počasí 19:00 Události 19:45 Branky, body, vteřiny 19:57 Šťastných deset a Šance milion 19:58 Sportka a Šance 20:00 Hrobník 21:25 168 hodin 21:55 Z rodinného alba 23:20 Losování Sportky a Šance 23:25 Komisař Moulin 00:55 Podfukáři III (3/6) 01:45 Film o filmu Roming 02:00 Zázraky přírody 03:15 Bydlení je hra 03:40 Zahrada pod lupou 04:05 Kabát na mladíka 05:10 Móda - Extravagance - Manýry 05:30 Banánové rybičky ČT2 06:00 Cesty víry 06:25 Cestománie 06:55 Aby dluhy nebolely 07:05 Barvy života 08:00 Panorama 08:55 Osobnost na Dvojce 09:00 Hledání ztraceného času 09:20 Průzkum umění 10:15 Chcete mě? 10:30 Máte mě! 10:45 Lemuří příběh 11:15 Přidej se 11:25 Nedej se 11:45 Kultura.cz 12:15 Život designéra Petra Tučného pohledem Jána Sebechlebského 12:30 Odhalená stopa 14:00 Modré díry - Potápění v labyrintu 14:55 Křesťanský magazín 15:20 Uchem jehly 15:45 Cesty víry 16:15 Terra musica 17:10 Osobnost na Dvojce 17:15 Rock na vsi 17:45 Kde peníze pomáhají 17:50 Tintinova dobrodružství (16/39) 18:15 Bert a Ernie (16/26) 18:20 Včelka Mája (81/104) 18:40 Dějiny udatného českého národa 18:45 Berta a Ufo 19:00 Suma sumárum 19:25 Červený trpaslík (16/52) 20:00 Heydrich - konečné řešení (34/44) 20:30 Japonské obří ponorky 21:25 Na plovárně s Ondřejem Vetchým 21:45 AFOkus: Academia Film Olomouc 2012 21:55 Rumový bulvár 23:55 Pravá krev II (2/12) 00:50 Flight of the Conchords II (2/10) 01:15 Divadlo Svoboda 03:00 ČT Live - Aneta Langerová 03:50 Příběhy železné opony 04:05 Generace "0" 04:20 Salón Cimrman uvádí Za Cimrmanem až do hrobu 05:00 Dopis Ježíškovi